Wild wild love
by Sharpxxx
Summary: Aria and Ezra are invited to Hanna's 19th birthday party. However, the night does not turn out the way they planned. Not that great at summaries, but give the story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfiction, hope you will enjoy reading it even if my English isn't that very great.**

* * *

Tonight was the night of Hanna's 19th birthday party and Aria and Ezra were getting ready at Ezra's apartment.

Ezra can't resist to smile when he hears Aria singing to Latch by Disclosure.  
"Babe, do you want anything to drink while you doing your makeup?" Ezra shouts to Aria who was currently doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"That is extremely risky if I would want to look good for the night, but sure!" Ezra chuckles at the answer and reaches to the top shell in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine. He opens the bottle of wine and pours it out in two glasses. He then walks over to the bathroom to find Aria dancing while applying red lipstick. He hands her the glass and she gave him the biggest smile. Even if it's been 3 years since they first met, he still can't get over how stunning she is. He loved every part of her, the long and brown hair, her small and petit body and not to mention her beautiful laugh.

"Why don't you take a picture, it would last longer" She jokes when she noticed that Ezra couldn't take his eyes of her. She was wearing a tight black dress and red high heels. There was no way that her father would let her out dressed like that. However, tonight was a special occasion because Hanna has been her best friend since she could remember and pretty much all of the girls would be dressed in a similar way.

She takes a sip of wine and continued to get ready. About 45 minutes later, they are headed out the door and Aria is a bit tipsy because of the wine. They jump in a cab since none of them would be in the state of driving at the end of the night. When they've reached the destination Ezra pays the driver and they get out of the car. Even if they were only standing on the street outside, they could hear the music burst from inside of the house. Aria reaches for Ezra's hand and they walk down to Hanna's front door. They ring the bell, Hanna burst the door open with wide arms.

"Hey you guys! I'm sooo glad you could make it!" She tells them while giving them a welcoming hug.

"Wooah, I can tell that you haven't gone easy on the alcohol Hanna!" Aria laughs.

Hanna gives her a look. "Ha-ha, good one Aria." She answers. The sound of something smashing in the kitchen interrupts them and Hanna is trying her best to run in her high heels while being intoxicated to the kitchen.

Aria looks up at Ezra who is standing next to her and gives him a smile. She knows that he still isn't very comfortable with hang out with his former students. He smiles right back at her and then takes a deep breath as they walk inside the house. He had no clue how the night would turn out.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. Please review if you want me to continue with the story! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the previous reviews! Really means a lot. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

They walk in to the house and the place is crowded. Noel and some other jocks are playing beer-pong in the kitchen, Emily and Paige are talking to two other girls from the swim-team and Spencer is standing in the middle of the dance-floor going crazy. "This isn't too bad right?" Aria asks with a questioning face and then drags Ezra to the kitchen by her hand. Hanna was about to pour up some shots for her and some random people from Rosewood high school.

"Aria and Ezra, right on time! Why don't you join us?" Hanna shouts out. "I don't th..." Ezra isn't able to finish the sentence before aria throws herself over the kitchen to Hanna. She takes two shots and gives one of them to Ezra.

Aria raise her shot into the air while she is giving a short speech.

"Happy 19th birthday Hanna! Can't believe it's been like 13 years ago since we built that tree-house in my backyard. Anyhow, I love you always and forever. Cheers to Hanna and to an amazing night!" The other people in the kitchen cheers and then lean their head back and throws their shot down their throat. Ezra isn't rather comfortable to be taking shots with minors, but he felt that a shot maybe would be a good idea to help him loose up a bit.

"Baaabe!" Aria shouts over the kitchen-island to Ezra. "Could you please get us something to drink? We need to go to the bathroom" She is holding arms with Hanna who is looking inpatient.

Ezra just shrug his shoulders and gives them a smile. He should tell them that they should take it easy on the alcohol but he doesn't feel like being the adult that he is tonight, and on the other hand the girls deserve to have fun tonight. "Yeah, sure why not?"

"You're the best honey!" She tells him while she is being dragged out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

He make his way to the counter where the alcohol is staffed. He takes the Absolut vodka and pours some of it up in three different glasses. He then fills the glasses with Sprite and put a half of lime in each one of them. When the drinks are made, he turns around and view the room. The room is packed with people but there is still no sight of Aria. If anything would happen to her, he could never live with himself. He takes a big sip of the drink and feel the alcohol burn in his throat.

"Ey man, I din't think you would show up!" he hears a familiar voice say. He turns his head to the side and there is Toby and Caleb. Ezra did have a pretty good relationship with the guys since the girls made them hang out most of the time.

He laughs and replies "Yeah, me either!" At the same time, Aria and Hanna rounds the corner. They see the boys and walk over to them. Aria takes her drink on the counter and takes a sip. She puts her hands around Ezra's shoulders and leans up to give him a kiss. "Thank you" She mouths to him as she smile from ear to ear. Ezra could tell that she was having a great time and he loves to see her happy. Especially since he hasn't seen that side of her after everything that has happen at home with her dad moving in with Meredith, who she hated. The least he could do tonight was trying fit in. He embrace her and leans down to give her another kiss.

"Jeeez, get a room!" Hanna shouts out. She would always know the perfect words to say to make a person uncomfortable. Both Aria and Ezra started to blush.

"How about a round of shots?" Toby asks to break the ice while pouring up vodka, the others answers with a couple of yes and joins him.

**That was the second chapter of the story. Please review, and I will upload the next chapter a lot sooner!**


End file.
